projectmgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Zero Suit Samus
= Overview = The speedy, stealthy, and sexy Zero Suit Samus sneaks in and takes on the rest of the Project M cast by surprise as she joins without her shiny alter ego. Without her power suit, Samus sports very high mobility, giving her a number of options in and out of any situation and an impressive combo-game. Despite this, she isn't the type to come charging in with brute force, as she must take advantage of her mobility to space her moves accordingly while balancing a good mix of aggressive pressure and defensive play. She is very adept at creating openings and punishing mistakes - keep your guard up! = Paralyzer = In place of her usual bag of tricks that come with her power suit, ZSS wields the Paralyzer in order to create openings for herself to begin her combo strings. This stunning gun is a versatile tool that she can use to tug her opponents in towards her or keep them in place. For instance, her Side-Special releases the whip in front of her, which pulls far away enemies up and towards ZSS allowing for easy follow ups. Another move that creates an opening is Down-Smash, which locks her opponent into a stunned state, allowing for an opportune time for a grab, Forward-Smash, or Down-Aerial. Use these tools wisely in order to initiate lethal combos upon your enemies! = Acrobatics = While Samus in her power suit is normally very floaty and generally slow, beneath the shiny coat of armor is a high octane super soldier sporting all the mobility she could ever need. With a high initial dash velocity and jump speed, she is able to easily maneuver around the stage and combo very efficiently very similarly to Captain Falcon. In Project M, ZSS features a new Down-Air, which causes her to bounce and pops up opponents with her and serves as a very efficient way to start aerial strings using her Up-Aerial (which is still a very potent combo and kill move!). In Project M, ZSS also uses a standard grab instead of her Brawl-style tether grab, making grab set ups faster and safer. Remember to take advantage of ZSS's mobility in order to approach at opportune moments, rather than rushing recklessly! = Recovery = Zero Suit Samus has quite a potent recovery game in Project M. Her Down-Special can be used to flip towards the stage to give her more horizontal distance. She can also bounce on any enemies in the way with the press of the B button while in this state, resulting in what is called a Flipstool. In addition to the extra horizontal recovery distance, you can choose to send yourself plummeting towards the ground with a dive kick with the push of the A button, resulting in ZSS' Brawl Down-Aerial. Her Up-Special and Side-Special tether recoveries will no longer be easily edge-hogged thanks to Project M's tether management system. Side-special takes a bit longer to come out and boasts much more horizontal tether range, while Up-Special is much quicker but most effective when recovering from below. Be sure to make the most out of ZSS' plethora of recovery options!